Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 128
"The Three Immortal Polar Star Gods! Cry out, Savior Star Dragon!" is the one-hundred and twenty eighth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. Episode summary::[[Yusei faces off against Harald, as he looks to strengthen his defenses while looking for a way to win the match. On the other hand, Harald begins with a spectacular opening by Synchro Summoning "Odin, Father of the Aesir". Yusei then finds himself riding on impossible odds against the Three Gods against whom all Spells and Traps are useless. Though Yusei is driven to the edge by the brutal attacks of the gods, his strategy sees through the powers of the God Cards, bringing the duel against Team Ragnarok to its exciting climax as he opposes Harald by summoning Majestic Star Dragon.]] Featured Duel :...continued from previous episode. Yusei vs. Harald Harald's turn Harald activates "Odin, Father of the Aesir's" effect, negating the effect of "Monster Chain" on all Divine-Beast-Type monsters. Harald attack with all the Aesir and destroys "Cluster Pendulum" and its 2 "Pendulum Tokens". He sets 1 card and ends his turn. Yusei's turn (Yusei's SPC : 5; Harald's SPC : 5) Yusei draws "Majestic Dragon". He activates "Speed Spell - Angel Baton", drawing 2 cards and discarding "Quillbolt Hedgehog". He then Normal Summons "Debris Dragon", and summons "Cluster Pendulum" through its effect. He Special Summons "Quillbolt Hedgehog" through its own effect, which also allows "Doppel Warrior" to be Special Summoned. He tunes "Doppel Warrior" and "Quillbolt Hedgehog" with "Debris Dragon" to Synchro Summon "Stardust Dragon". "Doppel Warrior's" effect activates, summoning a "Doppel Token". Next, Yusei activates "Speed Spell - Overtune", tributing the "Doppel Token" for "Majestic Dragon". He tunes "Stardust Dragon" and "Cluster Pendulum" with "Majestic Dragon" to Synchro Summon "Majestic Star Dragon". Due to "Monster Chain's" effect, Yusei cannot attack. Yusei draws 1 card because of "Cluster Pendulum's" effect, drawing "Wave Rebound". He sets it, and activates "Stay Force", paying 1000 Life Points to keep "Majestic Star Dragon" on the field (Yusei: 4000 → 3000). Yusei ends his turn. Harald's turn (Yusei's SPC : 6; Harald's SPC : 6) Harald activates "Eye of Odin", allowing Harald to see Yusei's Face-down "Wave Rebound". Harald realizes that if he used "Odin, Father of the Aesir's" effect, Yusei would activate "Majestic Star Dragon's" effect destroying all cards on his field. Yusei would then activate "Wave Rebound", defeating Harald. Harald sets 1 card instead and ends his turn. Yusei's turn (Yusei's SPC : 7; Harald's SPC : 7) Yusei activates "Speed World 2's" effect, reducing his Speed Counters by 7 to draw 1 card (Yusei's SPC: 7 → 0). Yusei ends his turn and activates "Stay Force" again (Yusei: 3000 → 2000). Harald's turn (Yusei's SPC : 1; Harald's SPC : 8) Harald activates "Odin, Father of the Aesir's" effect, negating "Monster Chain's" effect. Yusei counters with "Majestic Star Dragon's" effect, negating "Odin, Father of the Aesir's" effect and destroying all cards Harald controls. Harald sets 1 card and ends his turn, summoning back all 3 Aesir. Yusei activates "Wave Rebound", but Harald activates "Gjallarhorn" in his Graveyard. :Continued next episode.. Errors When it was Harald's turn, Yusei controlled Majestic Star Dragon, but Majestic Star Dragon's effect did not activate during the End Phase. However, it's likely that the anime version of this effect only activates during its controller's End Phase.